


La morte di Vegeta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Deathfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La scena della morte di Vegeta durante lo scontro con Freezer è tra le drammatiche di tutto Dragonball. Ripercorriamola insieme.Scritto per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 26: descrivi/disegna la morte (reale o ipotetica) del tuo personaggio preferito nel modo più straziante che puoi.





	La morte di Vegeta

**Author's Note:**

> Link puntata: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtEQkFNSXN8.

La morte di Vegeta

Vegeta era intento a ridere, l’onda di energia rosso sangue di Freezer gli trapassò il petto da parte a parte. Sputò sangue, il ghigno si trasformò in una smorfia, gli occhi sgranati. Cadde riverso al suolo, macchiando l’erba azzurra, la sua armatura candida si era infranta lì dove si era aperta la ferita, al centro della pelle bruciata e scorticata. Socchiuse un occhio, ansimando, Goku era ritto davanti a lui.

“T-ti prego… devi ascoltarmi, Kakaroth…” biascicò. Le dita delle sue mani si contrassero e socchiuse i pugni, coperti dai guanti sporchi di terra. Pezzi di roccia franata erano disseminati intorno a lui. 

Goku osservò le gambe di Vegeta piegarsi in un gesto involontario.

Vegeta boccheggiò, tra gemiti di dolore, strofinando la guancia contro la zolla di terra a forma di zoccolo di gnu sotto il suo corpo abbandonato.

Freezer sorrise e si piegò di lato, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Si potrebbe sapere quanto fiato hai ancora da sprecare” disse gelido, dimenando la coda. Le sue labbra violette e sottili si muovevano rapide. “Se non ti dispiace, vorrei continuare il gioco” si lamentò con voce leggermente più stridula.

Il sudore scivolava sulla fronte spaziosa di Vegeta, il sangue che gli era scivolato dalla bocca gli macchiava la guancia ed era gocciolato a terra.

“Il pianeta Vegeta…”. Iniziò a dire il principe, gli occhi gli divennero bianchi. “Il mio…”. Digrignò i denti e strinse gli occhi, li riaprì e fu scosso da terribili spasmi. “… ma anche il tuo pianeta non è esploso…”. Gli occhi gli si chiudevano e li riapriva di scatto, forzandosi. “… per la collisione con un meteorite…”. Chiuse un occhio, la voce gli tremava. “Questa… questa è… questa è…”. Si ripeté.

Freezer ridacchiò, dimenando la coda candida.

“… una sporca menzogna che ci hanno _racco-ooo-ntato_ …” disse rauco Vegeta, strascicando l’ultima parola.

Goku avvertì una fitta al petto.

“ _Mnhhh_ ” mugolò godurioso Freezer, chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì di piacere.

“Basta, smettila di parlare. Così non fai altro che sprecare le tue ultime energie” gl’intimò Goku. Goccioline di sudore scivolarono dalla sua tempia fino al mento, percorrendogli il viso contratto.

Vegeta strinse un pugno, conficcando le unghie nel terreno, scavando dei solchi con le dita.

“È stato Freezer a distruggere il pianeta Vegeta” gemette il principe e la sua voce si fece spezzata, più simile a un piagnucolio. Gli sfuggì un basso singhiozzo. “Quel verme ci ha eliminato quasi tutti”. Le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare copiose agli angoli dei suoi occhi. “Ah… _aaah_ … eppure credimi. Noi gli abbiamo sempre obbedito con grande fedeltà”. I gemiti di dolore si facevano sempre più numerosi, mentre altro sangue sgorgava dalle sue labbra, alcuni rivoli gli avevano ricoperto anche l’orecchio. “Abbiamo sempre fatto quello che ci diceva”. Le lacrime si mischiavano con il sangue.

“Lavorando per lui come schiavi, e invece, alla fine, _iiiih_ … quel vigliacco ci ha fatto fuori. Ha eliminato tuo padre e anche il mio…”. Proseguì.

_ Re Vegeta stava di fronte a Vegeta, guardava il bambino con gli occhi socchiusi. _

_ Il figlio guardò un esserino dalla pelle verde intento a singhiozzare, tremante. L’osservò afferrare il cadavere di un altro piccolo alieno, scuotendolo tra i gemiti. _

_ Un gruppo di saiyan, in disparte, rideva sguaiatamente. _

_ “Divertiamoci a lungo” disse la donna tra loro. _

_ Vegeta finì la creaturina con un colpo solo, la mano protesa davanti a sé, coperta da un guanto sporco di sangue. _

_ “Le tue uccisioni mi riempiono di orgoglio” disse Re Vegeta. _

_ Il bambino si voltò e vide Nappa allontanarsi, avvertì una fitta al petto. Si voltò verso il padre e ghignò. Lo vide sedersi su una pietra, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello rosso e mettere il piede sul corpo della creaturina. _

_ Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, con espressione affascinata, quando suo padre iniziò a emanare una luce candida. _

Goku sgranò occhi e bocca, il suo corpo s’irrigidì e il suo viso si ricoprì di sudore, divenendo esangue.

“… Il re…”.

Junior, alle spalle di Gohan E Crilin, strinse i pugni, fissando la scena.

“Freezer… ah… aveva paura di noi. Temeva che…” esalò Vegeta.

Crilin fece un paio di passi in avanti.

“… se ci fossimo trasformati in supersaiyan…”. Continuò il principe.

Gohan era scosso da tremiti, gli occhi fissavano vacui davanti a sé e le labbra gli tremavano.

“ _Iaaah_ … ah… per lui… non ci sarebbe stata più alcuna speranza”. Vegeta smise di parlare, facendo un lungo e doloroso ansito, che gli graffiò a fondo la gola.

< Quello è un rantolo di morte… non gli resta molto, finalmente > pensò Freezer, piegando le labbra in un mezzo sorrisino.

“Basta con queste stupidaggini” sussurrò. < Voi non sapete niente > pensò, facendo un prolungato: “ _mnhhh_ ”.

Tra i rantoli sempre più lunghi, Vegeta riusciva a tenere solo un occhio socchiuso, le lacrime sempre più copiose. Sollevò la mano a fatica, con le dita tremanti, sporgendola verso Goku.

“Oh no! No, no no!” gemette Son. Il respiro gli era diventato irregolare, il battito cardiaco accelerato. 

Vegeta ingoiò rumorosamente sangue, gli si mozzava il respiro. Il terreno sotto di lui si era scurito, bagnato di lacrime.

“ _Khh… kh-kh_ … Kakaroth… per-per favore…” farfugliò Vegeta. Piegò leggermente indietro la testa. “… distruggi Freezer, eliminalo”. Allungò la mano il più possibile verso la figura, sempre più sfocata, di Goku. 

< Sono un tale fallito a chiederlo a te >. “Vendicami, ti prego” implorò. La sua voce era sempre più stridula e supplicante. “Tu sei… un saiyan”. La mano ricadde pesantemente a terra, alzando un leggero polverone, le dita socchiuse.

Con un ultimo gemito esalò l’ultimo respiro, la testa ricadde pesantemente a terra, il viso contratto si distese, divenendo più sereno.

Si alzò un forte vento, che gli fece ondeggiare scomposti i capelli a fiamma, solitamente dalla forma di fiamma. Anche i capelli di Goku si piegarono di lato, per la forza del vento.

“Vegeta” sussurrò, ma la sua voce dura si perse nell’ululato del vento. 

Freezer sciolse le braccia.

“Finalmente non se ne parla più. Coraggio, vogliamo riprendere da dove siamo stati rimasti?” chiese, mentre il vento gli sferzava il viso.

Goku strinse i pugni.

“Allora anche tu avevi dei sentimenti. N-non posso credere che stessi piangendo. Sarei arrivato addirittura a implorare il mio aiuto” sussurrò. Si voltò, tenendo il capo chino, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da profonde occhiaie. 

< Povero Vegeta, hai avuto un triste destino. Ma ti vendicherò! > pensò. Camminò fino al corpo del principe dei saiyan e strinse un pugno fino a farlo ricoprire da venuzze. < Te lo prometto > giurò, ringhiando piano. Fisso intensamente la lacrima rimasta all’angolo di uno degli occhi chiusi dell’altro saiyan purosangue. < TI VENDICHERO’! >. I suoi occhi brillarono emanando un raggio laser che fece esplodere il terreno alle pendici della montagna bianco-violetta. 

Freezer sgranò gli occhi.

Goku prese Vegeta delicatamente tra le braccia.

< Io credo di capire, sai? Non eri arrabbiato per la fine del tuo popolo, non è questo che ti faceva star male >. Si voltò verso Freezer, guardandolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il viso in penombra. “Ce l’avevi con lui perché ha fatto di te quello che ha voluto, trattandoti come nessuno aveva mai osato. 

Sotto lo sguardo attonito di Crilin, Junior e Gohan, posò delicatamente Vegeta nella fossa e, pian piano, ricoprì il suo corpo con la terra.

< Eri un essere dal cuore duro, Vegeta >. “Però avevi l’orgoglio di un vero saiyan. E per questo meriti grande rispetto”. Si mise in ginocchio per ricoprirgli anche la mano, utilizzando entrambe le sue. “E ti faccio una promessa. Ti assicuro che esaudirò il tuo ultimo desiderio. Costi quel che costi! 

TI DIMOSTRERO’ CHE ANCH’IO SONO UN VERO SAIYAN”.

Si voltò a fissare Freezer.

“In nome del mio popolo, che hai annientato crudelmente… e in nome di tutti i namecciani che hai sterminato… IO TI DISTRUGGERO’!” gridò.

“Beh, l’importante è crederci” rispose Freezer, allargando le braccia.


End file.
